The Truth
by Shadowchild28
Summary: The Clan faces a dangerous struggle when Broadway is left fighting for his life and Hudson facing a moral dilemma that could potentially change the Clan forever. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

All Gargoyles characters appearing in this fiction are property of the Walt Disney Company and are used without their consent. All original characters appearing in this fic are property of ShadowChild28 and Queenofmean2k8.

This story is a collaboration piece between ShadowChild28 and QueenofMean2k8; check out our separate accounts to view our work.

...

_The Truth_

_Castle Wyvern, the library_

Katana made her way into the castle's library, seeking a way to ease her boredom for the evening. It had been strange to adjust to the change of life that came with the castle, having a moment of peace was something she was not used too. It was a good thing that her mate and son provided a distraction, but it had been some time since she had read a good book.

Entering the library, and carrying "Egwardo" within her hold, she found the fire burning and a lowly gargess sat brooding. Since Katana's arrival to the present era with Gnash, she had noticed an odd look in Angela's eyes when she spotted the Japanese gargoyle and her son. Katana sensed there was something bothering the young gargess, as her new clan member Katana saw it as her duty to help.

Her expression polite and trying to make conversation, she said, "I cannot wait for Xanatos to finish constructing the new rookery."

"Hmm," was Angela's only reply.

Angela's expression was distant, like she was not listening. Katana was right in assuming that something had been distracting the young gargess, but what could possibly be bothering her?

"What is wrong?" Katana asked.

Angela hesitated to answer and looked to the fire. She thought hard about her feelings, about the conclusions she had come too in the past few days. She looked to Katana, her eyes hard, then to the egg in her lap and her eyes softened. She decided to trust Katana, after all, who knew more about the subject than her?

"Are you... happy to have Gnash close to you?" Angela asked.

Katana looked up at her, a little startled by the question. "_Hai_, Angela-san," she answered. "I love my son very much – to not be with him would be torture."

"Then what would you say if I knew Broadway and Hudson were father and son?" Angela continued. "But that Broadway does not know?"

Katana did not answer at first.

She could clearly see the similarities between Hudson and Broadway, both in feature and in pattern, but if no one had spoken about the subject before then clearly the unspoken rule was in force. Children were raised by the clan's elders, not by individuals, those a thousand year old it seemed Hudson was still following the rule.

"If Broadway does not know, then it should remain that way," Katana answered. "This clan was raised with the principle of 'children of the rookery'; if he has not been told then it could be for that very reason."

"But don't you think Broadway has a right to know who his father is?" Angela persisted.

"I... suppose," Katana replied slowly. "But that is not a decision for you – or me – to make."

Angela glared at Katana, feeling bitter bile in her throat that she just knew was anger. Of all the gargoyles surely Katana could relate to Broadway and Hudson's situation and agree with Angela, yet Katana refused to see it the same way as her. Angela only wished for Katana to agree with her, so she would her heart was in the right place, but now Angela was at a loss for words.

...

Goliath, admittedly, felt rather uncomfortable.

After wishing Elisa a goodnight and returning to the castle to allow his human love to go patrol, he decided to spend the night reading a copy of _'Metamorphosis'_. His plans had taken an awkward turn when he stumbled upon something that could potentially turn into a fight.

Upon his arrival both had grown silent under his glare. He looked to Katana and then to his daughter, frowning disapprovingly at both of them. He didn't know the exact details for the harsh tones, but there was no need for it. They were now clan mates; it was expected of them to get along, for the good of the rest of the clan.

... 

Elisa charged up the steps of the castle, finding Brooklyn, Gnash and a sour-faced Goliath standing along the battlements. She began to ask what had caused Goliath to look so annoyed, but she decided that her news was far more important at the moment and her love could wait a few seconds. 

"Oh, hey Elisa," Brooklyn greeted as he spotted the human woman. "I thought you were on patrol to night." 

"I was, but something happened that you all need to know," she answered. 

"What is it?" Goliath asked. 

"Wolf escaped from Riker's Island," she answered. "And worse, Tony Dracon and his goons got away too." 

"Dracon?" Gnash repeated on confusion and turned to his father. 

"I'll explain later," Brooklyn replied. 

Elisa watched as Goliath's expression turned from annoyance to that of a stern warrior, she always felt awe at how quick Goliath could switch modes, like it was first nature for the warrior. When she heard of the news she swore stormed out of Maria Chavez's office and punched her car, she was tired of capturing criminals if only for them to escape. Whenever a criminal escaped she often felt like giving up, the saying 'crime doesn't pay' was starting to lose its meaning.

"How long ago did he escape?" Goliath asked.

"A few hours ago," Elisa answered. "We thought he was heading to the airport, but we got a tip from an anonymous source that Dracon was to be expected at Central Park tonight for some kind of deal. The problem is that a separate tip was issued the same time, this time saying he's gone to the dock. The station sent its best cops over to the dock, leaving the Park unwatched."

"Goliath, aren't Broadway and Hudson patrolling by the Park tonight?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes," Goliath confirmed. "No doubt Broadway will attack if he spots Dracon."

Goliath considered this new information over for a moment or two, and then devised a plan. "Elisa, can you go the Park and try to find Broadway and Hudson?" he inquired.

"I was just on my way before I stopped here," Elisa smiled.

He gave her a small smile in return, "Then go and stop them from doing anything foolish," he turned his attention to Brooklyn. "Take Lexington and Angela and go to the docks, I doubt Dracon's escaping the same time as Wolf was a coincidence."

"What about me?" Gnash inquired eagerly.

"You will wait here with me and your mother," Goliath answered coolly.

Gnash's shoulders sagged in disappointment. Goliath sensed he had cooled the boy's fire, he quickly revived it.

"We are the back up," he added. "If either your father or Broadway fails then we must come to their rescue."

Gnash's face broke into a huge grin; Brooklyn affectionately stroked his father's raven hair. Elisa quickly left, running down the castle steps. Brooklyn left his son with Goliath and left in search of Angela and Lexington.

None of them aware of the tragedy that approached that evening.

...

_Central Park_

Hudson and Broadway glided above the strong bark of Manhattan's Central Park, the moonlight's soft glow was cool against their leathery wings. They enjoyed taking Patrols on the summer evenings, though the night was shorter with less moonlight to take in, Broadway was far fonder of the summer nights.

They had done well in patrolling the area, stopping a mugging and one petty theft. It was one of the quieter evenings, normally on a summer eve's they would be busy with all sorts of things. As they passed overheard of the Park, Broadway began to prepare the arrangement of his breakfast for that evening.

"Eggs, bacon," he murmured hungrily. "Toast, uh... oh, sausages!"

Hudson resisted the urge to roll his eyes, once he believed the boy's stomach was bigger than his eyes, now he knew better. As they came over the Park, Hudson glanced down below to an opening between the trees.

Three men stood in the clear; two were strangers in dark suits and both carried a metal suit case. The third man was more familiar, with a skunk-like white streak in his black hair, a dark suit and carrying a heavy duffel bag.

"Dracon..." he snarled.

Broadway looked at him in surprise, then caught sight of the man below and a demonic glow entered his eyes. Hudson grabbed him and pulled him back, they landed in the Park, laying hidden in the gloom. Hudson ordered him to calm down.

"Why should we wait?" Broadway growled. "He's out of jail! He's right here! We should get him!"

"No, lad," Hudson hissed. "We must be patient! We run in an' we'll be killed."

The glow dimmed in Broadway's eyes, seeing sense. "Then what do we do?" he asked.

"Ye circle back 'round an' hover above," Hudson ordered. "When I get the two men, yer get Dracon."

Broadway nodded and disappeared into the darkness, obeying the words of his elder. Hudson stealthily moved forwards, circling around until he was directly behind the two men. He looked up, spotting Broadway above, a shadow over crime.

"We brought the money, now let's see the weapon," one of the men demanded.

Dracon only smirked. He zipped only the duffel bag and pulled out a large weapon, a darkly familiar thing, the very weapon he had stolen from Xanatos two years earlier. It was too much for Broadway. Seeing the gun brought back too many memories, too much pain, he had to make Dracon pay.

He lost his temper at the sight of the gun, roaring loudly as his eyes became consumed by white hot rage, he shot down like a speeding bullet and flung the two men to the floor. Dracon cried out in surprise and dropped the gun to the ground, whimpering as he backed away from the angered demon.

Broadway lifted him by the scruff and lifted him off the ground. As Broadway looked upon the face he so despised, he felt something amiss. There was something wrong about him, his face... Broadway gasped, now noticing the lopsided hair piece.

It wasn't Dracon, it was an imposter.

Hudson jumped to his feet, running onto the scene just as the real Dracon jumped from the shadows of the woods with a triumphant cry. He held a gun in his one hand and set his sights on Broadway, Hudson tried to run faster, but his old legs couldn't quite carry him. Dracon fired.

Broadway didn't feel the pain, too stunned to comprehend what had happened. The pain finally hit him and hard, it hurt more than he expected, but he would have been foolish to expect anything else other than the searing pain that coursed through his body and tore him apart from the inside out. He lost his footing, the feeling leaving his legs, and he fell onto his back, landing awkwardly on his wings.

He starred up at the dark sky, his vision blurring as Dracon became a secondary thought. He felt the moist liquid coursing down his side and a new pain hit him then. A gut-wrenching sensation that hurt more than the bullet in his chest, it took him a few moments to figure out what it was, then it slowly came to him and he realized it was regret.

What did he think he was doing? He disobeyed orders; he knew as well as anyone that doing such a thing only led to disaster. Because of his stupidity he was dying. He felt tears whelm in his eyes at the revelation, was he going to die? He didn't want to die; he didn't want to leave behind Angela or the clan. The feeling of regret grew, heavy in his chest like a lead vice on his chest. His stupidity had cost him his Angela, and now the only clan would be hurting because of what he did.

Hudson starred at Broadway as he slowly collapsed, his thoughts blank, his body unfeeling, Hudson stood there hollow as the stone skin they wore during the day. He couldn't think, couldn't react, could barely breathe. He just couldn't believe it; or rather he refused to believe that another of his brood had been injured, that another of his kin could be dying. Broadway hit the ground and then it hit Hudson like a backlash, he physically recoiled from the sight before him, and panic began to weigh in him like a heavy ball of lead.

Was Broadway dead? Had Dracon finally reaped his revenge against the gargoyle that had so rightfully soured his plans on many occasions? How could Hudson deal with another loss? Hudson's thoughts suddenly flashed to his mate, to the way she looked in his arms, so fragile and yet so beautiful.

Anger flared deep within him, burning away the panic and all other feelings until there was nothing but the white hot burn. He could not loose another child, especially to a man like Dracon. If he had to he would stain the park with his foul blood.

Hudson pulled his sword from its sheath, preparing to charge, when he caught sight of Broadway in the corner of his eye. Stiff, motionless, dying. The white hot anger dimmed as he pushed away his animalistic rage, and he chastised himself for being so foolish. Dracon was second priority, right now what was important was saving Broadway's life.'

Dracon backed off at the sight of the elderly warrior. "Damn!" He hissed. "Another one of them flyin' monsters!"

He knew there were more of the monsters, but how many more? And what were they going to do when they discovered what he did? He decided not to dawn on the future, he shot the gargoyle he truly despised and allowed himself to feel some smug satisfaction over that achievement.

Hudson relished the thought of tearing Dracon limb from limb, but his instinct told him better. Dracon backed off a step, Hudson shot him a warning growl, the human bolted and disappeared. Hudson watched him go then ran to his child's side.

...

Dracon felt something in his chest, a feeling welling in the very hollow of his bones; the worst of all the sins – Dracon felt pride. He had finally done what he had set out to do, kill the gargoyle that had brought his criminal empire down. With the gargoyle gone he could finally rebuild his empire - but more importantly, rebuild his reputation.

The question was – where to start?

...

Hudson sheathed his sword as he fell to his knees at Broadway's side; his talons hovered over the bloody wounds, unsure of himself and what to do.

Hudson touched the wound gingerly, pulling his talon back to stare at the thick blood. He was running out of time and he didn't know what to do. He remembered the walkie talkie he was carrying; he just hoped Elisa hadn't left hers in the car again. He grabbed his walkie talkie, leaving a bloody handprint, and called Elisa.

At first he received static, his heart sank, but after a moment Elisa answered with a relieved sigh.

"Thank god, Hudson!" she gasped. "I've been trying to get through, but I was out of range!"

"L-lass, we got a situation!" Hudson cried.

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Broadway's been shot!" Hudson sobbed.

"W-what?" she gasped. "Hudson, listen. You need to calm down, okay? We need to do what we can to save him before it's too late."

"A-a-aye," he nodded firmly. "Just tell me what I need to do."

...

Elisa pulled up sharply, commanding Hudson from afar. She had not been far when he was called, but time was at an import and any wasted second was a second too long. Jumping out of the car with her gun drawn, just in case Dracon returned, she ran to the scene.

Elisa eventually stumbled upon the place where Broadway lay and the sight before her caused her heart to freeze. She had seen the gargoyles injured before, but never before had they been in such a condition. Never had someone come so close to killing them.

For a brief second Elisa forgot herself and she remembered how Angela had been hurt by the Hunters, but this was different. Angela wasn't bleeding, wasn't gushing bleed. Broadway was. Her groomed police instinct kicked in and she took charge, running to Broadway's side

"Hudson, stand aside," she demanded. "I need you to move so I can check on Broadway."

Hudson hesitated, looking at his bloody talons, then shakily looked up to Elisa and nodded. There was a look in his eyes that worried Elisa, like he wasn't there with her. His thoughts were elsewhere, in a different time with another dying gargoyle.

Her training kicked in within a second, an automatic response drilled into her after years on the force. Like second nature, she ran to Broadway's side. She tore her jacket off and began to apply it to the blood soaked wound.

Elisa occasionally glanced at Hudson, looking at his pale and terrified expression. She looked back to Broadway, there was a chance to save him, but she couldn't too it in her current situation. She pulled out her phone and called Xanatos.

The phone rang twice, too long before he answered. "Well, Detective," he purred. "How nice of you to call."

"Damn it, Xanatos!" she hissed in frustration. "We have no time for pleasantries! Broadway's been shot!"

Xanatos didn't answer at first, she sensed he was shocked. A rarity for Xanatos. "Yes, right," he said calmly. "Where are you?"

"Central Park," she answered, "East side."

Xanatos promised to take care of the rest and hung up. Elisa looked back to Hudson, she needed to distract him, otherwise he would be of no use.

"Hudson, remain calm," she said soothingly. "Keep an eye out for the ones who shot Broadway and for help."

Hudson nodded and got to his feet, his knees trembling slightly. He wondered around, keeping an eye out for danger, though his thoughts were distracted. Elisa continued to talk to Broadway, occasionally his eyes would filter open, but there was no life. Hope was fading fast.

Minutes passed, how many she wasn't sure, before the sound of the helicopter cut through the sound of Hudson's panicked heartbeat. It appeared out of the dark sky, touching down in the centre of the park. The air to rippled around them, dirt kicked up in the air. It doors were open just as it touched down and, to Elisa's relief, Dr. Sato and his men jumped off.

They pulled out several bags of equipment, a stretcher and a large tank of oxygen. They immediately went to Broadway, placing the mask upon his face and ushering Elisa aside. They moved quickly, loading him onto the stretcher as Dr. Sato got to work.

"Keep an eye on the blood flow and make sure he doesn't bleed out," Dr. Sato ordered his men, he turned to Hudson. "Now listen to me, sir, I need you to stay calm, okay? Stay calm and help us lift him into the helicopter.

Hudson nodded, his lower lip trembling as he held back his sobs. He helped them load Broadway onto the helicopter, the doors closed shut and as the blade began to spin Elisa and Hudson ran out of sight. The gun shot was bound to draw attention, if it didn't then surely the helicopter would. Hudson watched the metal machine fly off with his child and, with a heavy heart, followed.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Broadway wondered if gargoyles died the same way as humans did. Was there a tunnel of light, leading to a glorious heaven where his good deeds would be counted like change and he would be given the slice of heaven he so deserved? Or was it darkness, an empty void of nothingness where he would fade from memory like a bad pun.

Broadway wondered these things during the ride to the Eyrie Building; the pain had made him delusional. He heard voices buzz over him, but mostly it was dark, his vision blurred to the point he wasn't even sure where he was. He was pretty sure it was a helicopter, but with such a short ride it was hard to tell.

Things seemed to move without him, he barely felt the thud of the copter as it landed or the cold kiss of oxygen from the plastic layer. It was almost like an outer-body experience, he was aware of his body moving, of the people around him, but he couldn't see or feel anything. Like a dream. He wondered if he was dreaming.

He groaned something groggy between bile of blood. A nurse lowered her ear to his mouth, asking him to repeat, he tried, but he wasn't even aware that he had even spoken.

"Angela?" the nurse repeated.

"She's his partner," a familiar voice - Dr Sato - responded. "She's fine, Broadway. But we need you to lie still, don't speak, you'll need to conserve your energy for the operation."

"Ope...ration?" he repeated.

His vision began to clear, he saw white - the infirmary ceiling. His nose burnt from the overpowering odour of disinfectant and something metallic, like copper. He was on a table, now, soft and cool, they really were going to operate on him.

Broadway thought back to the awful moment he was shot, and he remembered Hudson. What happened to Hudson? Was he safe? Had Dracon got him too?

"Hudson's fine too," Dr Sato informed him. "Now please, be still."

Had Broadway spoken? His entire body seemed to have a mind of its own, he decided to follow orders and lie still, not to speak, don't even think about what had happened. Another nurse approached him, a young man; he spoke soothingly as he informed Broadway of the process.

"The bullet seems to have nicked your lung, causing an internal fracture and internal - as well as external - bleeding," he said this just as the oxygen mask was removed, replaced by something else, something stronger that made his head swim even more.

"We'll need to remove the bullet, pump out the blood and sow you up," he continued. "Now, I need you to count backwards from ten. Okay? Ten..."

Broadway's vision blurred again, causing the colours to swirl together like paint down a drain. He heard 'nine' before the darkness came for him, and as everything faded he realized that death probably was a pointless, black void where no light dares enter.

...

Sometime Later, The Infirmary

Hours must have passed before the clan was fully assembled, everyone had been in some part of the city and thanks to Wolf's escape the gargoyles who were most close to him were last to know of the murder attempt. They weren't sure of how long the operation had taken; Sato was still learning how to handle a gargoyle-related injury.

All of the clan had gathered in the infirmary, sat in wayward chairs taken from various other rooms. They would glance down to the room at the bottom of the corridor, to the light above the door, waiting for the white light to fade. Angela had been crying, but she hid it well by turning her back to all the clan and kept her eyes fixated on the doors.

Even Alexander had turned out for the event, but that was only because Fox had come along to check on Broadway's progress.

Xanatos was nowhere to be seen, Goliath was sure he had locked himself up in his office. Was guilt what kept him locked away, like some kind of dark creature?

Katana glanced at her mate, in the corner of her eye she saw his pursed lip and dark frown. She had a quick glance around, hoping no one else had seen Brooklyn's tormented expression. She took his talon, he squeezed it back tightly, biting down on his tongue.

"Excuse us," she said politely, passing Egwardo to Lexington.

She pulled her mate aside, taking him out of the infirmary and into the quiet corridor. Away from the prying eyes Brooklyn fell against the wall, sliding down onto his backside and covered his face with his hand. His mouth trembled, forcing down a sob.

She forced down her sympathies like bile, while she wanted nothing more than to embrace him and ease his sorrow, her inner warrior barked at her to keep a cool head. There was no point in blaming himself, he knew it as well as she did. But guilt was a dreaded poison, not even the truth could serve was an elixir.

"Baka," she hissed. "Why are you sitting there like a troubled child?"

He went stiff, his body freezing by the accusation in her voice.

"It wasn't your fault," she said, this more much softer. "You know the rules of the Gate."

"I know," he croaked. "I know... but..."

She went to him, sitting beside him and pulling his head to her chest, soothing his wild mane. He clutched her arms, squeezing them, comforted by her smooth skin and presence.

"I could have stopped this," he cried. "If I had realized sooner what the date was I could have stopped this."

"You know what happens when you interfere with the time stream," Katana said, her voice strained from pain. "We interfered with the time stream before and..." she stopped, catching her sob. "We know what happens when we mess with forces we do not yet understand, this is the best outcome we could have hoped for."

"I just wish I knew what happens next," Brooklyn removed his hand from his face, his dark eyes glistening with tears. "I just wish..."

...

Sometime after Dr Sato emerged from the emergency room, his gown had a streak of red across it and Angela felt her stomach churn. He seemed fatigued, his lids so heavy Elisa feared he would collapse. She offered him a seat, which he gracefully took. As he sat his shoulders hunched, they began to fear the worse.

"Well?" Lexington said. "Is he...?"

"He's alive," Sato replied. "But it was close - the internal bleeding was causing his lungs to fill, if the call had come in sooner he would have died."

Angela let out a weary sigh of relief, while the others thanked and congratulated Sato on his work. Hudson looked up, past the doctor to the doors at the other end of the room. The light above still flashed white with the daunting 'EMERGENCY' mocking him.

Dr Sato waved off their praises and addressed them again, "Though we did manage to stop the bleeding there's still a risk of losing him," he continued. "We're going to need to keep him in ICU for the time being, this means his visiting hours are restricted. He'll be on watch 24/7, even the smallest of changes can kill him."

"Thank you, Doctor," Goliath bowed his head respectively.

"Just doing my job," he responded.

Dr Sato left to fill in his report to Xanatos, and Brooklyn and Katana returned some minutes later. Brooklyn scooped Gnash up into his arms, hiding his wet eyes behind his son's black mane. Katana took her egg from Lexington's keep, thanking him for caring for it.

"So what's happened?" Brooklyn asked. "How is he?"

"He's stable, for the time being," Fox answered. "Dr Sato wants to keep him in ICU until he think's its safe."

Brooklyn seemed to smile, but it was bittersweet. "Good," he said, "I'm glad he's alright."

"Safe, but not out of danger," Elisa said. "He maybe in ICU but there are still things that can go wrong."

"So..." Lexington hesitantly spoke up. "What do we do now?"

Brooklyn looked up to Goliath, his dark eyes burning with an overwhelming guilt Goliath would be sure to check into later.

Goliath had a quick sweeping glance over his clan, as his gaze landed on Angela she wiped her tears away with a fist. He felt small fingers curl around his, Elisa gave him a comforting squeeze and he felt the strength to speak.

"There is little we can do now," he admitted, "but pray and hope we manage to find the rat who did this before he hurts us again."

...

Angela was alone.

The others had left for some tea and such other drinks in order to calm themselves. Angela didn't want tea, she wanted to see Broadway. She knew he was alive, she knew he was beyond that bleached door. But she just needed to see him and touch him, to know that he was still there.

She wanted to tell him about Hudson, to let him know that there was family here for him that were willing to do whatever it took to help him. She didn't even know if he could hear her. But she hoped he could, maybe if he heard her voice he would wake up from whatever dream he was in and come back to her.

She stood, the fluttering of her leathery wings and the soft tap of her talons against bleached tiles were the only sounds that accompanied her. She approached the doors as one would death, something cold and unknown, but all too willing to embrace you and welcome you to its folds.

She stopped a metre away, unable to push forwards.

"Move," she ordered her legs. "He's just beyond this door, move, please!"

Shakily her one leg stepped forwards, followed by another hesitant step, before she was finally close enough to peer inside and see the mess of wires and monitors. Broadway was to be moved from the operating theatre into the ICU the next morning, he would be stone by then and his condition would have somewhat settled, it was safer to move him.

She could barely see him beneath the sheer amount of equipment, but she hardly bare the sight of him. He looked so fragile, she feared touching him would cause him to shatter and break. She stepped away from him, returning to her seat on the other end of the room.

She sat in silence, but it was quickly interrupted by the infirmary doors squeaking open. Katana joined her on the chairs, offering her a warm mug of herbal tea.

"No, thank you," Angela dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

"You must drink," Katana insisted. "You have been weakened, this will restore your strength."

"I'm fine," she asserted.

"Angela-san," Katana frowned disapprovingly. "Do not worry yourself sick, Broadway would not want that."

"Is that why you're here?" Angela snapped. "To tell me what I should do and should not do? Broadway is my love. I share his life, and it's unfair of me to deny him the truth!"

"You are still speaking of that?" Katana asked. "Child, your frame of mind is so narrow."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she growled.

"As Brooklyn says, you do not see the 'bigger picture'," Katana got to her feet, placing the cup of tea on the chair besides Angela. "You are still concerned with what Broadway knows and what he doesn't because you experienced the same thing, but because the situation is the same does not mean the feelings are too."

Angela's features softened, Katana sighed lightly and gave her a small assuring smile.

"You can see what I am saying is true," she continued. "Broadway grew up not knowing who his father or mother was, or even who his aunt or uncle may have been. He doesn't need that kind of bond, not when Goliath is his father, when Elisa is his mother, when Brooklyn and Lexington are his brothers-in-arms. Family is not who you are related to, but who you are bound too."

Katana glanced back to the doors at the back of the room, her frown darkened at the sight of the ominous white doors. She turned back to Angela, her face smooth and clear.

"I am going to return to my love's side," she announced. "And though the urge will be strong for you to do the same, I suggest that you stay here. Seeing him in that condition will do you no good."

Katana bowed her head respectively and left Angela alone with her thoughts.

She looked down at the dark mug of herbal green tea, her fingers curled around the warm China. She took it in her hand, blew its surface and took a small sip. It was warm, the sensation made her fingers buzz with the familiarity that came with being alive.

...

Day was coming, Angela could feel the familiar tingle along her arms and wings. She had finished the herbal tea, she had debated going down to the kitchen for another cup, but she refused to leave Broadway. As day approached Elisa had joined her, the others had all gone to the battlements and Katana had - very hesitantly - given Fox her beloved Gnash to mind for the day.

"Are you going to join the others on the battlements this morning?" Elisa asked.

"No... I - I want to stay here," Angela replied. "Dr Sato won't mind, will he?"

"He said it was fine for anyone to stay here," Elisa answered, "as long as you don't get in the way."

Angela smirked slightly.

"You want to go see him, don't you?" Elisa asked.

Angela nodded wordlessly.

Elisa sighed heavily, keeping her gaze fixated on the doors and not the gargess who was trying her best not to cry. Elisa rubbed her eyes, tired from such a busy night. As she pulled her hands away she noticed the faintest scent of iron, and the smallest traces of blood.

"I can arrange for you to see him tomorrow night," Elisa announced. "Brooklyn and Lexington want to see him too, so Dr. Sato will hopefully arrange for a visit tomorrow if Broadway is stable."

"Thank you," Angela croaked.

Elisa smiled and waved, digging her hands in the pockets of her jacket she took her leave and hoped to squeeze some hours of sleep in before sun down. Angela stayed where she was, caping her wings around her as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Her flesh tingled, her skin went cold, the stone flesh came over her like a shroud and she promised to allow Hudson to be the one to make the decision.

Whether Broadway knew or not was not hers to decide, it was the father's, and whatever the father decided would be for the best. She hoped.

...

Xanatos sat in his office, fingers intertwined as he watched the sky burst into a flare of hazy pink and startled oranges. Manhattan was waking up, the monsters were going to sleep. He watched the sun rise, resisting the urge to yawn as he realized how little he slept during the days.

He couldn't escape the fact the gargoyles were his allies, his companions, his responsibility. And he had failed them. They had saved Alex and there was nothing he could do to repay them, they refused gold and promises, but Xanatos would never stop his quest to repay them.

But what was he to do?

Broadway was injured, he was dying. The clan was in disarray and he wasn't even sure he knew how to help them. Fox had told them that Dracon was responsible, but if no one else knew it and Xanatos suddenly outted him then there would be so much suspicion put on him. Besides, no one even knew Broadway was hurt and no one was going to arrest Dracon on suspicion of attacking a creature half the city hated.

What was he going to do?

...

Fox had gotten some four hours sleep, but she couldn't sleep much longer. She arose early morning and went to check on young Alexander, his magic sessions started early and she had always wanted to see how they went. She knocked on the door to his large room, Owen answered, much to her surprise, and ushered her into a large room filled with toys.

"Good morning, Mrs. Xanatos," Owen welcomed in his dry tone. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Tired," Fox answered. "Where's Alex and the gargoyle egg?"

He led her to the centre of the room, where Alexander sat with a large plush that oddly resembled some sort of bear crossed with a gargoyle. The egg lay in folds of blankets and cushions, as warm and comfortable as any egg could be.

"Have you seen the paper this morning?" Owen inquired.

"No," Fox answered. "Why?"

"There's a rather interesting article that could cause some great concern for our clan," he replied.

He passed her the neatly folded paper, arching a curious brow she turned to the front page, and her stomach dropped at the bold headline.

PROOF THEY WALK AMONG US!

STARTLING DNA EVIDENCE PROVES GARGOYLES DO EXIST!

The image was of Central Park late at night, a path stained in blood with the glow of the moon on its surface, the second image was of a huge bat-like creature fleeing the scene. She turned to the main article, almost ripping the paper as she turned it.

CONCERNED CITIZEN, IN AN ATTEMPT TO PROTECT FRIENDS, SHOOTS AND ATTACKS TWO CREATURES THAT WERE DESCRIBED SIMILARY TO THE RECENT REPORTS OF GARGOYLE SIGHTINGS THAT FOLLOWED AFTER THE ATTACK ON THE MANHATTAN POLICE PRECINCT LAST YEAR BY THE CANMORES. DETECTIVE MATT BLUESTONE HAS BEEN HOUNDED FOR QUESTIONS, BUT REFUSES TO ANSWER THE CLAIM.

She turned away, bolting from the room and running to Xanatos' office. She had to warn Xanatos, warn Elisa and the clan, before this mess spiraled even more out of control.

...

Dracon smirked, smug as ever, as he read the headline for that morning's paper. He had known his report was going to cause a stir, but he never thought it would cause such a pandemic. All morning there had been talks of gargoyle sightings, supposed attacks, and even 'concerned citizens' turning on the cursed creatures.

He didn't even know if he had killed the gargoyle, but it seemed enough for the citizens of Manhattan.

There was a knock at the door, he threw the paper into the bin besides his desk and ordered whoever was beyond it to enter. Glasses entered, a tall figure behind him. Dracon felt something cold on the back of his neck, the past coming for its dues.

"Sir, Wolf wants to talk to you," Glasses said.

"I can see that," Dracon snapped. "Leave."

Glasses frowned, but left without questioning his boss. Wolf watched the shorter man go, closing the door behind him. Dracon felt the gun he kept strapped beneath the desk, but it had been so long since he had been to the run-down hole he couldn't even remember loading the damn thing.

Besides, he doubted a slug so small would keep that bastard down.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I want my payment," Wolf slammed his hands down onto the desk, Dracon jumped.

"P-payment?" Dracon repeated. "R-right, sure! Whatever you want, I got enough in offshore accounts-"

"I don't want money," Wolf cut in with a snarl.

"Th-then what do you want?" Dracon tried not to whimper.

"The old gargoyles head on a platter," Wolf answered.

Dracon smiled, sensing a kindred soul, and a beast to which he could control to meet his own needs.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sun down couldn't have come any slower.

Elisa had finished work early, leaving on an 'a family member is in hospital' excuse. Matt wanted to go along with her, but with the amount of reporters they had swarming over the precinct, he's had to handle each of the preying hyenas himself and tried to cool the situation.

But things weren't looking good. All day long the radio and television was flooded with special broadcasts and programs, debates over what this revelation means for the rest of humanity, and interviews with members of Manhattan's citizens. Elisa swore she saw Macbeth having an argument with Margot Yale on the topic.

She drove through the unusually thick Manhattan roads, noticing the amount of camera crews on the streets and the out-of- town news reporters. She knew the story was going to have an effect, but she never knew it would have such a devastating blow on the lives of her clan.

There was no way the clan could risk going outside, all it took was one camera to get one shot of them and then it was all over. It was getting harder and harder to slip through the net, and with each shaky step the net was closing tighter and tighter around them.

When she arrived at the Eyrie Building, she quickly made her way through the building to the infirmary. She met Fox and Dr. Sato in the infirmary, Xanatos again was absent. Elisa frowned at the absentee and decided to have a few choice words with Xanatos the next time she saw him.

She focused her attention on the statue on the bed, the wiring of the machines leading into the chiselled figure. It was the strangest thing Elisa had ever seen and she had seen some pretty strange things in the last few years. But a statue hooked up to a series of expensive life-saving equipment was definitely top of her list.

"Where's your husband?" Elisa asked Fox.

"Why the accusing tone?" Fox frowned.

Elisa sighed, "I don't mean to..." she glanced down at the statue. I... I just wish we could fix this."

"That's what he said," Fox replied. "Last night, he came to bed and said 'I wish I knew how to fix this'."

"There is no way we can fix this," Sato interjected. "All we can do is hope for the best."

The sun began to set over the horizon; Elisa held her breath in painful anticipation. Outside, the corridors darkened as the sun dipped low over the towers of steel. On the battlements, gargoyles tore free from their day time prisons and their mighty roars filled the crisp air.

In the infirmary all was still.

No one moved, not the statue and not the humans. Elisa's heart hammered like a panicked bird in a cage, her mouth went dry. Her tongue was like sand paper. Then a movement. A small crack along the statue's face, a twisting curve that popped the shard of stone from its place.

More cracks, spilling along the hard grey surface. They fell away lazily, small chunks of stone. They didn't explode off his body as it normally would, they fell weakly, pitifully. But at least they fell from him; it was good news, it proved that the surgery was a success and that he would live to see another day.

Dr. Sato got to work, checking each little machine, making sure every little wire was still connected. Fox and Elisa waited, fingers crossed, and Sato gave the all clear. They gasped in relief, Fox weak-kneed. Elisa clutched the bed, stopping the relief from knocking her feet from out beneath her.

"I'm amazed he survived," Sato admitted. "I had no idea whether anything would remain plugged in, but as soon as he awoke everything reconnected. Amazing."

"How is he?" Elisa asked. "Will he be alright?"

"For now I can't make any assumptions," Sato replied. "We're still far from safe, but for now I'd say he's okay. I'll run a few more tests and then the clan will be able to see him."

"I'll go tell David," Fox left curtly, not letting Elisa get a word in.

Elisa watched her go, and then focused on Dr. Sato. "Thank you," she smiled. "You've done so much..."

"It's my job," he said casually.

"Doctor, do you think that perhaps Angela can come see him?" she asked.

He hummed, "I don't think so..." he looked down at the gargoyle, whose lids twitched. Broadway may awaken soon, perhaps it would be good for him to see a friendly face." He sighed. "Fine, one gargoyle may come see him for ten minutes. If all goes well, I'll allow the others to see him."

She thanked him again.

Sato left, preparing to file out his report and inform the others of the current condition of their unique patient. Elisa pulled up a chair and set it down besides the bed, ready for Angela later. She glanced down at Broadway, tapping his hand affectionately.

"I'll be right back, big guy," she whispered tenderly.

A weak hand clutched at her, a grasp so cold and feeble Elisa felt her skin run crawl. She whirled around, staring down at the blurry eyed gargoyle. He was awake, yet he never looked so tired. His skin was pale, his eyes heavy with dark circles, even the way he breathed sounded painful.

"Duh..." he gasped painfully, Elisa panicked for a moment. Don t leave..." he whimpered. "Please."

"I'll be right outside," Elisa soothed. "I'm going to get Angela, so you rest up." she stroked his large ear, he smiled weakly.

He reluctantly released her and she headed to the battlements, finding the clan had already begun the trip down to the infirmary. She quickly explained what had happened and that Broadway was fine, but for the moment it was best he only have one visitor until he could be given the green light.

"Angela can go," Brooklyn offered.

"What?" Lexington gasped. "But Brooklyn-!"

"It's fine, Lex," Brooklyn grasped his shoulder. "We can see him another time, let Angela see him."

Lexington frowned suspiciously at his brother's behavior, Brooklyn squeezed his shoulder once more and Lexington gave in. He sighed a 'fine' and left with Brooklyn, heading up to the battlements. The rest of the clan dispersed, deciding to spend the evening with a few distractions, while Angela went with Elisa to see her broken love.

Angela felt her stomach churn, she wasn't sure if it was anticipation or fear. Neither she nor Elisa spoke, the silence was almost as bad as the tension between them. She wanted to know if Broadway had woken up, or if Sato had any other news. Elisa was yet to tell her Broadway had awoken, she didn't want to give the girl hope in fear Broadway had fallen asleep.

They approached the doors, the small windows black with only a few dim lights shining down upon him. In a twisted way, it was almost peaceful. She waited a moment, waited for approval, Elisa smiled encouragingly. With ever so hesitant fingers she pushed against the door. The light above the door flashed bright red, blinding her temporarily as a loud whining could be heard.

"What's happening?" Angela cried. "What's that noise?"

"I... I think something's gone wrong," Elisa answered.

"What?" she gasped.

The infirmary doors burst open, Sato and his men came rushing in, pushing them aside.

"Sato, what's happening?" Elisa demanded.

"Step back, please," he ordered. "Please wait outside."

"But -" Angela began to protest.

Elisa pulled her back and they entered the corridor, Angela tried to pull away from her but Elisa pulled her back once more. Hot tears began to brim in her eyes, she trembled and her legs finally gave in. Angela collapsed to the floor, covering her face as tears flooded down her eyes.

"Angela," Elisa cried. "Angela, look at me! Angela!"

The gargess hesitantly looked up; Elisa looked at the young gargoyle and lost her thought. She had never seen anyone in the clan so torn up, everything was falling apart faster than they could sew the wound up. Elisa didn't know what to say, nothing she could do to help Angela.

Instead she helped Angela to her feet and carried her off onto one of the beds, setting her down gently and hugging her tightly.

Brooklyn stood on the battlements, looking down upon Manhattan. The wind was cold, rising up around him and curling his mane around him like a web of white. Lexington was silent, wondering what his rookery brother had wanted. Brooklyn may be older, but he remembered one of their old trademark signs.

"Goliath hasn't decided what to do yet, has he?" he spoke up in a soft voice.

"Not yet," Brooklyn confirmed. "He wants to find who did this, but he's not sending anyone out yet. He wants Broadway to get better first."

"Is that why we're up here?" Lexington asked.

The wind howled furiously, pushing at the thick stature of Brooklyn. The wind bit at Lexington's ears, but he endured worse in even worse weather. Brooklyn jumped off the battlement, folding his wings around him as Goliath so often did.

"We're going to see Broadway first," Brooklyn instructed.

"But earlier you said-"

"I know what I said," Brooklyn cut in. "I do want Angela to see him first, she needs to more than anyone, but I never said we wouldn't get a chance too. We'll go in later, once things settle."

"And then?" Lexington asked.

"We get the bastard who did this to our brother," Brooklyn replied.

"We're going to go after Dracon?" Lexington gasped. "But he's-"

"He's going to pay," Brooklyn growled. "I swear, we're going to get him and he's going to pay for what he did to our brother."

Two hours must have passed before Sato and his crew finally emerged, blood on their clothes. Angela sobbed at the sight. The nurses and assistants cleared out, leaving only Sato and the two patient visitors. Elisa tried to remain calm, tried to distance herself from the situation as she did with each task the force handed to her.

"Well?" Elisa said.

"A fracture caused some internal bleeding," he explained. "It wasn't too serious; thankfully, we spent the last ten minutes monitoring his progress after the clean-up."

Elisa gave a sideways glance to Angela; Sato picked up on the tension.

"Broadway is responding better," he continued. "He's been slipping through consciousness, making remarks and such. Normally I wouldn't advice this, but considering the situation, I'll give you five minutes alone with him."

Angela's face instantly brightened and she ran past him, entering the dark room. She stopped short at the sight of Broadway, his bed like an open rib cage that enclosed around him like a casket. He was more wires and machine than gargoyle. But beneath all that he was still there, somewhere.

"Broadway..." she sobbed, rushing to his side. My love..."

She stroked his head, it was clammy and moist. "Can you hear me?" she whispered. "I hope you can. Listen to me, my love, I don't have much time. I want you to know there is family here waiting for you to wake up, no matter how long it takes."

She searched his face, waiting with paused breath for some kind of response. Slowly, there was twitch, a small muscle spasm. Broadway's eyes flickered, they didn't exactly open, but they moved nonetheless. She saw a hint of darkness, the brown of his eyes.

Her heart hit her ribs, it took every ounce of her being not to clutch her chest and weep over him. Sato warned her that he was not out of the clear, far from it, but the fact he responded to her voice was a good enough sign that he was still alive.

Angela and Elisa had left ten minutes ago, Sato returned briefly but only for a moment or two to conduct a check-up. Hudson saw his chance and seized it. He wasn't sure when he would be given the time to see Broadway, with chaos's claws seized firmly into the flesh of the Eyrie Building he doubted he would ever be given a chance.

Elisa and Angela were lucky to visit Broadway, but with the inner fracture Sato had decided it was best to give Broadway time so his condition and health could stabilize. When the corridor cleared, Hudson sneaked into the ward, tip-toeing towards the dreaded doors ahead.

He pushed the doors open, knowing no fear. He had faced horror before; a pair of bleached doors weren't going to scare him away. He stopped at the sight of the gargoyle, so still on the bed. There was something much worse about that for some reason, when his mate lay dying in his arms he knew what to expect.

She was bleeding, with a gaping wound, it was obvious and he knew how she was going to die. But now there were so many different things that could go wrong, the inner fracture for example, Hudson had very little understanding of medicine but he knew that with all those wires in, every little thing that goes wrong will be declared loud and clear.

There was no escaping every little pained breath, because it was every little pained breath that the machines were trying to keep running.

Hudson took a hesitant step forwards, setting down on a chair that had been brought in earlier that day. He groaned as loudly as the chair, feeling his age surround him as clearly as he felt his wings. Hudson knew not to think of himself as immortal, gargoyles were old, but they didn't live forever.

And, sadly, neither would he.

He had hoped that perhaps Broadway would figure out their biological tie, but he knew Broadway wasn't the sharpest. He had to tell Broadway himself, before someone else did, it was best Broadway heard it from him rather than someone else. Hudson sighed loudly, looking to the statue on the bed.

He didn't even know if Broadway could hear him, but Angela did say that he had responded to her voice. It was worth a shot, either Broadway heard him and he had one more thing to live, or he didn't and he would have to wait longer. What did Hudson have to lose?

"I hope ye can hear me," Hudson murmured. "Sayin' this takes a lot, I doubt I could say it to yer face. But listen, if ya can, yer..." he looked at Broadway's face, seeing so many similarities. "Broadway... you're my son."

Hudson took a moment, waiting for a response. None came. He sighed, wondering if he confessed such a thing because he was drowning in his own sorrows, or because he was guilty for keeping the secret for so long. Or was he jealous? Angela and Goliath had such a great relationship, but after all that's happened could they ever have that?

It wasn't too hard finding Dracon, he hadn't learned from his mistakes and was still hanging out with the same old people at the same old places. This time, however, they found Dracon somewhere new. As they passed downtown Manhattan they spotted one of his cars, it was one of his lesser known cars, one Brooklyn would have overlooked if Lexington hadn't spotted Glasses at the wheel.

"You should have brought that gun of yours," Lexington commented.

"If I had taken it someone would have noticed," Brooklyn replied. "I don't want anyone to know we were here."

"We're going to kill Dracon, aren't we?" Lexington said. "So why don't we just shoot him? Poetic justice!"

"When Dracon dies I want to be right there," Brooklyn growled. "I want to feel my hands around his throat as I kill him."

They tailed the vehicle, following it through the dark alleys until it parked outside the old Pack Media Studios. Lexington instantly tensed and Brooklyn ordered them to land. Lexington's hate for the pack had caused issues before, and Brooklyn was not going to allow him to ruin another plan.

They watched Dracon and his men enter the old studio, then glided over and quietly settled onto the roof, peering in through a skyline. They saw Dracon move in towards the props, looking them over like a curious child.

"What the hell is Dracon doing here?" Lexington whispered. "Hyena and Jackal haven't been seen in months, so do you think...?"

"I don't doubt that Wolf would lower himself to work with scum like Dracon," Brooklyn remarked. "But no matter who it is, you keep a cool head, got it?"

Lexington nodded.

They returned their attention to the scene below, watching as a figure appeared from the shadows and joined them. At the sight of Wolf, Lexington's eyes lit up like flares, but he bunched his hands into fists and remained still.

"We need to move closer," Brooklyn said. "We can't hear them from here."

"I know a way in," Lexington replied. "But we'll need to be quick."

Lexington led Brooklyn around the side of the building and through an air-vent, the dusty tube led out into the main warehouse and they climbed up onto the rafters above. It appeared although they hadn't missed much of the conversation, Dracon and Wolf had just finished exchanging bank details.

"I appreciate the help, Wolf," Dracon smirked. "But before we can start our little business transaction there's a nuisance we must first see to."

"You think killing the gargoyles is so easy?" Wolf frowned.

"It's easy enough," Dracon laughed. "Point and fire, simple."

Wolf looked unconvinced.

"Look," he said. "The gargoyles are easy to kill if you know how, I distracted the fat one and got him while he was open. We can do the same with the others."

"You don't get it, do you?" Wolf said. "The gargoyles will come for you now, you attacked one of their own. They'll kill you for this."

"Let them come!" Dracon said. "I'll shoot every last one of them!"

"Fine, do what you want," Wolf growled. "Just don't shoot down my gargoyle."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, you want the old one," Dracon said. "When you catch him, do me a favor... make the old bastard suffer."

Lexington punched the rafter they crouched on, his eyes burning deep with a fiery white hatred. "That's it!" he hissed. "They pay - now!"

"No, wait!" Brooklyn ordered.

Lexington ignored him and dived down, howling like a demon. Dracon turned and Lexington delivered a punch to the side of his head, he staggered to the ground. Dracon's men pulled out their guns and fired at him, Lexington tucked his wings in and took a frantic dive behind an old prop car.

"Watch out for another one!" Wolf bellowed over the gun fire. "They never hunt alone."

Brooklyn moved along the rafters, watching the men carefully as they moved in towards Lexington's position. Wolf sniffed at the air, Brooklyn jumped down onto another rafter, maneuvering around until he was behind Wolf and then jumped. He grabbed Wolf by the scruff, slamming him down onto the floor.

He charged forwards, slamming an elbow into the back of Dracon's neck and pushing him onto the floor. The men with the guns turned to him and pulled out their used clips, he took advantage of the paused moment and knocked them aside with his tail. He slid over the car and grabbed Lexington, throwing him to his feet.

"Move!" he ordered. "Now!"

Lexington scampered towards the wall, climbing up to reach the skyline. Brooklyn followed, glancing back to find Dracon and Wolf on their feet. Dracon pulled a gun out from beneath his jacket, firing a quick round. It hit its target, cutting across the flesh of his arm.

Lexington cried out, he clutched his arm and fell back from the wall. Brooklyn grabbed him, catching Lexington by the waist with his tail. Dracon fired again, missing this time. Brooklyn quickly climbed up and through the skyline, the two gargoyles disappearing into the night sky.

Dracon lowered his gun, and threw it at his men. "You morons!" he cried. "How the hell couldn't you land a single hit? You're all useless!"

"What I'd tell you..." Wolf said. "The gargoyles are coming for you, best prepare for the worst."

"You idiot!"

Lexington looked at his wound, a bloody gash that cut deep into the muscle, but it was a superficial wound and would heal after a rest within the stone shell. They got as far away as possible and took a rest, Brooklyn looked over the wound, making sure the bullet was impaled into his flesh.

And then did his responsibility as a big brother.

"You could have gotten killed!" Brooklyn roared. "Do you realize that? Dracon shot Broadway and was going to do the same to you!"

"They were planning on killing Hudson!" Lexington reminded him. "I couldn't just sit and listen! Besides, I saw my chance to finish Dracon off!"

"You glided in, screaming like a banshee, and alerted everyone to your presence!" Brooklyn chastised. "That might have worked on a Viking back in 994, but not with a thug in '96!"

"... I was avenging Broadway," he protested.

Brooklyn sighed and sat beside him, "You think Broadway would have wanted you to get hurt?" he asked.

Lexington didn't answer.

"We're going back to the Castle and we're going to visit Broadway," Brooklyn said. "No one needs to know about tonight, got it?"

Lexington just nodded.

Elisa entered the precinct through the back, the front was still plagued by the media swarm that had clutched the throats of every official in Manhattan and Elisa didn't want to get involved. Matt was the one who took care of the media, he had experience with vultures.

Captain Chavez had called Elisa half an hour ago, just after she had returned to her apartment. Chavez said it was important, Elisa decided not to keep her captain waiting, especially with all the paperwork Chavez had to face with the media frenzy skulking beyond her walls.

As she entered the office she found Matt, looking as confused to see her as she was to see him.

"Elisa?" he frowned. "I thought your shift was changed."

"It was," she confirmed. "Captain Chavez wanted to see me, where is she?"

"I think she's meeting with the mayor," Matt answered. "But with those crutches she could just be coming back from a coffee break."

Captain Chavez had been injured during the Canmore raid on the precinct and since then had been using crutches to walk, she was supposed to take a few weeks off before returning to work, but returned as soon as the precinct was declared safe and returned to her yet to be refurbished office.

As they were discussing this, Chavez returned to her office, waving off their assistance and sat behind her desk. She set her crutches onto the floor, focusing her attention on her two detectives.

"I'm glad you could arrive so soon, Elisa," Chavez said. "I know this must seem irregular..."

"I'm used to late night meetings," Elisa replied.

Matt hid his knowing smirk.

"Now the reason I called you here is... well..." she folded her arms together and leaned back in her chair. "The last few years have been hectic, what with all the gargoyle business, and I need to know something very important. Elisa, Matt, do you have any connection with the gargoyles in Manhattan?"

They fell silent.

"I take your silence as a yes," Chavez said. "Or perhaps you think I've gone a little insane."

"Captain, why would you ever...?" Matt frowned.

"Because I want to catch the bastard who shot that gargoyle," Chavez answered. "I don't know a lot about gargoyles or why they're here or why they seem to help people, but not knowing doesn't give me the right to shoot one. Whatever they are, they're helping us and someone needs to help them."

Elisa and Matt turned to one another, silent as they tried to wonder if the benefits of having Captain Chavez on their side was worth the risk of exposing them to one of the most powerful women in Manhattan. Matt sighed, running his hand through his hair. He shrugged at Elisa.

It was her decision entirely, it was her secret, and it was her choice whether or not she wanted another person in on her little world. If she allowed for Chavez to be in on this secret then perhaps they could finally put Dracon away for good, better still they might be able to cover evidence with her help.

Elisa hated the thought of manipulating the law she had tried so hard to uphold, but if it meant keeping her gargoyles safe, if it meant preventing another incident, then Elisa would have to do whatever it took to keep them all safe from monsters like Dracon.

"Captain Chavez, I know the gargoyles," Elisa said. "And if you mean what you say, then I think we can work something out."

To Be Continued... 


End file.
